


Cold Nights in Sleeping Bags

by Kay_fiction



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Lots and lots of sex, M/M, no plot to speak of, sex and sleeping bads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with sharing a sleeping bag on a very cold night in the open. From there... mutual desire grew and feelings intertwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just... lots and lots of sex. I mean, their relationship does grow closer as a result. But this was written back when I was in high school, while bored in my senior classes. What better way to pass the time no?
> 
> I figured why not get around to sharing it with people? Maybe someone else will enjoy it, too? 
> 
> Kudos and criticism are always welcome. <3

“Gojyo...” a familiar, quivering voice called him to the surface of his dreamless sleep. He hummed incoherently, not opening his eyes. “Scoot over...” He frowned and scooted to one side of his warm sleeping bag. The days were turning cold and they’d had to sleep in the open. A familiar, shivering form slipped in snugly beside him, a cold face pressing to his bare shoulder. He groaned in protest to the cold touch but didn’t move.

“You’re always like a furnace,” the shivering man whispered. Gojyo instinctively pulled him into more warmth with his arms. Soon, the form in his arms--so skinny and cold--stopped shivering finally.

“Thank you, Gojyo...”The redhead’s reply was just a content sigh. There was silence for a while where Gojyo fell back to sleep, but he slept more lightly, and dreamed of warmth and of more seductive things. Subconsciously he shifted a growing hard-on against that bony hip and grunted softly as pleasure shot up his senses. There was a reflexive twitch of hips against him and an oddly curious stiffness responding against his thigh.

There was a hissed intake of breath and the form stiffened in his arms. Gojyo slid his slim, sensual hands along the tense back, pulling him more flush to his body, hands massaging his back in a soothing way. The length of hardness against the redhead’s thigh throbbed and twitched. He groaned softly and rubbed his own against the other’s hip. A shuddering gasp answered that as his hand moved from his back around the slim hips and along his taut stomach. Gojyo hadn’t opened his eyes; afraid this would vanish with his dreams as most of these fantasies did. The other’s face pressed into his collarbone, warm breath across his chest, and moist lips quivering seductively.

The redhead’s hand slid across the soft material of the shirt and under to flatten over his smooth stomach. He stopped abruptly when sensitive fingers met and ghosted over the edge of a rough scar that stretched the expanse of his lower stomach. It was Gojyo’s turn to let out a shuddering breath. He caressed that scar almost lovingly, before traveling south into the edge of the other’s pants. Deftly, he popped open the button and wormed the zip down and revealed from those confines a heavy, slender erection.

“Gojyo...” his name was a whispered moan, uncertain and husky. His entire body shuddered in Gojyo’s arms. The redhead took him firmly in hand and stroked him expertly. One hand clutched his hip, the other cupping Gojyo’s still trapped erection. Gojyo buried his face in clean scented hair to cover the lusty moan he almost couldn’t stop.

Long, slender fingers, caressed him uncertainly through the cloth then moved to pull open the belt, button, and zip practically all at once.

“Yes,” Gojyo whispered in pleasure at those tentative fingers slid over his cock. That cautious exploration, fumbling with inexperience, made his heart thump hard in his chest. “Yes,” he whispered with urging again in his ear. The other’s hand grew bolder with the encouragement. Gojyo moaned into his ear and turned his concentration back to his hand on the other’s weeping erection. Rubbing against one another, jerking each other off, they moaned softly into each other’s neck until Gojyo felt himself getting close. He panted as his idle hand slid down the other’s back to the loose pants. Hips bucked at the touch of his hand cupping the other’s round, tight ass. The redhead’s slim fingers slid wickedly between the supple buttocks to brush that ring of muscle he found there. He received a sharp whimper for that and, not hesitating to get more from him, breached his entrance with one finger. He thrust it deep into him. With a wicked flick of his finger he found that place inside that drove the senses wild.

“Ah! Hnn..! Gojyo!!” his strained voice broke with a near shriek he muffled against Gojyo’s chest, cumming harder than ever in his life in Gojyo’s hand and across his tanned stomach.

Gojyo himself grunted and came in the other’s hand, thrusting into it until the waves of pleasure subsided. Warmth on his chest like hot rain pulled him from the half dream of gratification. At last, though steeling himself for reality to come full force, he opened his eyes. He knew whom he’d been thinking of as this had played out, but he never thought to actually see the crown of chestnut hair--in upheaval from their activities--or the silver ear clips. A hand was splayed across his ribs, and Hakkai’s face was pressed to his chest. There were silent tears--burning against Gojyo’s skin--welling from hazel green eyes, looking at him.

One look into those eyes and he kissed Hakkai; kissed him deeply and held him close. He continued to hold him; tears ceased, sleep ensued.

\-------------------

They woke to Gojyo unconsciously rubbing the scar at Hakkai’s stomach. When they peaked out of the sleeping bag there was a light blanket of snow covering everything. They sat up as one, Hakkai in Gojyo’s lap.

The brunet didn’t look at him, instead looking around at the white world. He pulled out of Gojyo’s arms and stood, fixing his clothes before heading to the stream that lay just a little bit away. Gojyo cleaned himself as well, watching Hakkai with a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t place.

 

 Travel continued as normal, there was no change among them that anyone else could tell. There were pauses of acknowledgement sometimes, when Hakkai and Gojyo found themselves momentarily alone. Gojyo always felt a pang in his chest, sometimes wanting to say something. But he never did, the chance always swept away when Goku or Sanzo appeared from anywhere, oblivious. They’d look quickly away.

They spent their nights at inns for several more weeks.


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time they have sex. Naughty, naughty Hakkai gets caught by Gojyo...

The Sanzo-ikkou was caught out in the open again. It was well into the night, and all were exhausted. Goku already slept, and Sanzo--irritable more than usual--was also drooping with sleep. Hakkai stopped them in a small space in a ring of trees. Sanzo rolled Goku into a sleeping bag and crawled into his own right beside him on one side of the jeep. Hakkai nodded to Gojyo to get out the other side of the jeep. Hakkai settled on his back beside the jeep, cocooned in his sleeping bag. Gojyo flopped onto his side in his own, looking out over the cold grass and trees. As sleep pulled him into darkness, he pulled the long sleeping bag flap closed over his head.

Gojyo came awake all at once, staring at his hand under the darkness of the sleeping bag flap. His senses prickled at the sound of movement near him. Skin and cloth. The next thing to assault his suddenly sharp senses hit him like a blow to the stomach, making him shudder lightly. He listened more closely, he had to be sure. There was another shift of skin on cloth--that sound again, it made another pang in the redhead’s gut. A soft desperate moan, muffled by the sleeping bag.

Slowly, to not make a sound, he lifted the flap over his head. Hakkai was completely hidden under the folds of his sleeping bag. By the slow movements from underneath and the breathless panting gave him away. Gojyo heard the brunet’s breath hitch. His paralysis broke and he moved swiftly but silently, opening the zipper on his, and in turn Hakkai’s sleeping bags. Hakkai gasped softly, cringing in on himself and stiffened. Gojyo froze as well, looking at the brunet’s back and naked ass. The redhead felt another pang, this time of pleasure, at the sight of Hakkai’s hand between his legs, his long slender fingers buried deep inside himself. The split second of hesitation gone, Gojyo gracefully slid into Hakkai’s sleeping bag and zipped it up over their heads. With one sensual hand, the redhead cupped the hand between the other’s legs. He followed those slender fingers down to the moist, quivering entrance as Hakkai shuddered.

A lusty breath escaped Gojyo’s lips when he removed the hand and replaced it by rubbing his clothed erection against the area. The movement of his hips against Hakkai pushed Hakkai’s fingers further into himself, making the brunet moan softly. The redhead buried his face in Hakkai’s neck, a hand going to his front. He touched the jagged scar hidden beneath his shirt, and followed his arm to find the brunet’s slender, heavy cock hard and leaking in his other hand.

“G-Gojyo,” he whispered, his hands going to Gojyo’s arm and clutching gently at it. Gojyo murmured seductively into his ear, and shifted their position so the redhead’s arms enveloped Hakkai from behind. Without a word, Gojyo stroked Hakkai’s weeping erection making him buck into the sensation and drawing soft, desperate noises in the back of his throat. Gojyo moved against Hakkai’s buttocks, giving himself pleasure as he did this. Finally, as Hakkai’s movements grew more jerky against him, and he was panting and whimpering for release, the redhead pushed two saliva slick fingers deep into the other’s entrance, thrusting them in and out with the movement of his hand on the brunet’s cock.

“Ah...Gojyo... that...that spot...” he gasped, pushing onto the fingers frantically, clutching at the cloth beneath them. With a smile and a soft, seductive chuckle, the redhead jabbed his fingers into the sweet spot, rubbing it gently. Hakkai’s back arched with the second best orgasm of his life. The brunet’s mouth was open, head thrown back, in a silent scream of pleasure. Gojyo removed his hands, licking the one now covered in Hakkai’s salty essence.

Gojyo pulled open the front of his own pants to release his still hard, painful erection. He moaned against Hakkai’s shoulder, pumping himself quickly. Hakkai was shuddering with his afterglow, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He turned and buried his face in Gojyo’s neck, making him sigh. “Ahh... Hakkai...” the redhead moaned more desperately when he finally came, burying his face in Hakkai’s neck as the other had done.

 

They woke the next morning similarly to how they had the weeks ago, the first time they’d woke up after a night of pleasure. And just as before, Gojyo’s hand was on Hakkai’s stomach, over his scar; this time outlining it with gentle fingers as he woke. Hakkai woke, hurrying to clean up as Gojyo did the same.

 

This continued to happen on and off for weeks. They always woke the next morning, hurried to clean themselves before Sanzo or Goku woke, as if their nights of guilty pleasure were something to be afraid of. Gojyo went no further with Hakkai than getting each other off and the redhead using his fingers in Hakkai.

Gojyo tried not to think about it. More than once he’d wanted to take Hakkai, fully and completely. But he didn’t dare, for fear that their pleasure nights would end.

 

They were almost caught once by Goku when he stumbled half asleep to take a leak. His eyes just swept sleepily over them as he returned to sleep on the other side of the jeep. Needless to say they were extra careful about watching out for either of the other two men to wake in the night after that.

 

The Sanzo-ikkou came into a series of closely clustered villages, all within a day or less of each other by their jeep. They stayed at inns, sharing one or two rooms among them. Gojyo and Hakkai never shared rooms, not because they didn’t want to, of course, but because they each were light sleepers where as Goku and Sanzo were usually not.

Gojyo grudgingly shared a room with Goku and Hakkai with Sanzo, for all of their safeties. But more often than not, they all shared a room together. Out in the open together wasn’t too bad, but in the closed space of an inn room, the two pleasure sharers didn’t dare for fear of Sanzo and Goku finding them in an embarrassing situation. The inns were getting more vacant as they went, travelers didn’t often come to them at those times of the year. Finally, to Gojyo’s delight, they came to an inn that was quiet, and they were the only ones to check in. They each would have their own rooms.


	3. Not in Sleeping Bags Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time... They have a room to shut the door to... More sex ensues.

This was the first time they’d slept in their own rooms for a long time. Hakkai was uneasy when he fell asleep that night. Uneasy because they were taking the risk that one of them could get attacked; also, underlying that automatic concern, was that he wasn’t used to it. But there was still something else. He had felt this way before, always when he slept in a room alone, and usually before he had nightmares.

As he drifted off to sleep, he realized it as a passing thought, why the unease made him curl up on his side to trying and shake the feeling. The smell of the sheets reminded him of his dear sister and lover.

 

Gojyo took a good, hot shower and enjoyed it, knowing he could sit in a quiet room without Goku yapping for once. He returned to his room in his pants, a towel on his head as he dried his hair. He opened the window that sat just half a foot above the bed and sat on the frame. The air was cool on his wet skin and felt nice.

The redhead’s room was beside Hakkai’s that night. Gojyo knew he wasn’t going to sleep yet, he was restless. He sighed and dug up cigarette. He lit it and took a deep drag from it as he tilted his head back. The moon was full, which was pleasant, his closed his eyes and let the moonlight bathe his face. The breeze cooled his still-damp hair, making little tendrils tickle his nose. This was nice, he thought with a sigh. Too bad he couldn’t share it with someone. Like Hakkai.

The peace was broken inharmoniously by a bang somewhere outside, in front of him. The redhead’s eyes snapped open to see the windows in the next room had been flung open. There was a puff of steam in the air from a loud shuddering sigh of breath.

That was Hakkai’s room, why was the quiet, bedtime abiding nut like him awake at this hour? It was a passively annoying question that nagged at him for only a moment before he heard a sob.

“ ‘Kai? Hey, buddy, are you alright?” he asked, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. Another sob; Gojyo got up and headed for his room with no more incentive. The door closed softly behind him as he took in Hakkai’s form. The brunet was sprawled from the bed to the window, arms folded--clutching--the windowsill. His white-clad shoulders shook with barely contained sobs, his head tilted against the frame.

“ ‘Kai?” He used the nickname he had wanted to use for Hakkai for a long time. He was tentative about using it, afraid Hakkai wouldn’t like it. But he was worried. This was not Gojyo’s expertise; he didn’t know how to comfort a distraught person. Not really anyway, and especially not Hakkai. He’d seen the man upset before, worse than this, surely, but he had been helpless then. He stood, awkward, at the edge of the bed, helpless now to Hakkai’s distress. He knew it had to be the brunet’s sister in memories dredged up, making him unhappy. But that didn’t make the situation any better for the redhead to handle.

Gojyo reached out to Hakkai, resting unconfident fingers on his foot, the closest thing to him. “Hakkai?” The other only flinched from him. The redhead frowned and took a breath. Head first it is then, he thought; he was Hakkai’s... lover.. he needed to do this. Gojyo slid onto the bed at the brunet’s back, and with soothing hands rubbed his back. It seemed to help--some. His desperate sobs lessened a bit and turned to docile sighs and hitches of breath, broken by sniffles. Gojyo took him in his powerful arms then, laying him back against his solid chest.

Glancing down at his face, Gojyo wiped Hakkai’s tears away even as more began to fall. He reached to repeat the act but Hakkai grabbed his hand and held it tightly with both of his slender, pale hands. The brunet kissed that attentive hand, startling an unexpected chuckled from the redhead. The brunet turning his face up to him, red-rimmed green eyes, still glassed with tears, looked into Gojyo’s.

“Gojyo,” It was simple and tearful, speaking in sadness and of gratitude; sounding for all the world in those to syllables like he’d been saved. Gojyo’s eyes shifted away, searching the open air for the words his mouth couldn’t find.

He was more serious in that moment, more compassionate and sensitive--truly--than he ever felt he could have in his life. He gathered Hakkai closer in his arms and held him tighter.

“It was...” he hesitated, afraid to upset him again. “Your sister?”

“The blood...” the thick, soggy reply. “The loneliness.” Hakkai looked into Gojyo’s startled red eyes. The brunet reached up; sinking his fingers into Gojyo’s fine, damp hair. “I saw her die again.”

Gojyo moved with a hand on Hakkai’s chest to push him to his back while the redhead hovered inches from his face. His red hair cascaded down to curtain around them, the moonlight filtering in stripes across their faces.

A sharp intake of breath from Hakkai as Gojyo slid an athletic leg over his hips to straddle him. The brunet’s face contorted in a scowl, cheeks flushing with color, made him look so innocent. The redhead hadn’t seen when Hakkai had received his pleasure before; he’d been behind him last time.

The redhead caressed his jaw with one hand and the other trailed down the other’s white clothed chest to the space left between shirt and pants where their movement had pulled them apart to reveal the edge of Hakkai’s scar. That is where his fingers stopped, tracing it with tender strokes. Hakkai closed his eyes. Gojyo sighed inwardly. This was something he was better at; Pleasure: a way to relieve stress and feel good, and to get closer to someone. But that part didn’t matter at that point.

He moved down Hakkai’s body and pulled the shirt up as he went kissed from the top of his stomach to the edge of the scar.

“Is it sensitive?” Gojyo whispered, lips grazing the marred flesh. He darted out his tongue to the edges where scarred met unscarred flesh. The brunet’s breath hitched and he squirmed away from the moist touch. Gojyo mischievously followed, laving the scar again. Hakkai squirmed more, a chuckled forced from his lungs.

Ticklish, I see. Gojyo zigzagged his tongue this way and that his hands holding the brunet’s hips so he couldn’t escape. A hand landed on his shoulder the other in his hair as Hakkai fought laughter. The redhead grinned when the other lost the battle and let laughter win out on him. The sound of his laughter was beautiful and new to Gojyo. The other still writhed, back arching until Gojyo had mercy on him and released him from the assault.

Hakkai’s hands relaxed, his body lax; he panted, face flushed and red, eyes closed. Gojyo almost moaned at that look on his face, the release of the tension gave Hakkai an angelic face, one that lit fire in his heart and groin.

Gojyo nuzzled his hip as his hands descended in the elastic band of Hakkai’s white sleep pants.

“G-Gojyo...” his voice took on an innocent whine while the redhead worked his pants down inch by inch, leaving hot kisses along the curve of his hip inward to his inner thigh. Hakkai squirmed again, but instead of laughter, he gasped, hands clenched. His cock was semi-hard and throbbing to life. Gojyo removed the pants completely and spread Hakkai’s legs wide, revealing him in all his glory. Hakkai had a light blush covering his body, eyes dark and looking on all Gojyo did to him. The back of one hand was to his mouth, muffling himself. The redhead dipped his head again, nuzzling his inner thigh and moving inward to his erection that now arrowed up toward his stomach. He kissed the tip, getting soft sounds from Hakkai and caressed him with adept hands. The brunet’s hips twitched in response. He closed green eyes as he gave in to the urge and thrust his hips for more. Gojyo smirked and gave him a surprise. He leaned down and sucked his slender head into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

“Nnahh!”  Hakkai’s back arched, he moaned louder than ever. That was fine in the safety of this room. Gojyo did that for an ever so agonizing moment, making him writhe deliciously. His hands moved to Hakkai’s hips while he had him writhing and lifted him. He released the other’s erection, getting a grunt of protest. The redhead only snickered mischievously and lowered his mouth past the brunet’s taut balls to his entrance.

He spread the brunet’s legs further and laved the puckered hole gently. He earned a soft gasp of surprise from Hakkai as well as a questioning sound. Gojyo’s answer was to force his tongue against the ring of muscle. It trembled in response, as did Hakkai. He teased it a little more before thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could. He wiggled it once inside. The series of moans, pants, and whimpers Hakkai produced made this so much more enjoyable. Soon the brunet’s muscles were twitching with the strain, the need for more, his hands buried into the redhead’s hair. Gojyo pulled away then, getting a frustrated sigh from the panting, flushed brunet. He cocked an eyebrow at Hakkai.

“I’m not done with you, yet,” the redhead assured him and thrust a slick finger deep into him. Hakkai thrust his head back into the bed, mouth open in a half restrained cry that gave Gojyo delightful chills down his spine. He turned his eyes to the brunet’s erection, which was weeping precum. This was a sign he knew from experience that meant Hakkai was close. The redhead, without warning, pushed in another finger and thrust them together relentlessly. That left him moaning helplessly.

“Gojyo...” he moaned and pushed against the fingers. With his off hand he took Hakkai’s questing hand, holding it as he lowered his head to the swollen, leaking cock in front of him. “Gojyo..!” He took the tip in first, and sucked it, receiving more noise from the brunet. He sucked his way down the rest of Hakkai’s length, deep throating him and working his magic with his tongue. At the same time, he curled his thrusting fingers up into Hakkai’s prostate.

At first, Hakkai moaned--nearly screamed--and tightened his hand in Gojyo’s hair and on his hand. Then, there was an explosion of cum in the redhead’s mouth. Hakkai’s body reduced to throes of pleasure and tensed with back arched. He was left trembling and whimpered softly as he panted.

Gojyo watched this with satisfaction. Hakkai’s essence was salty, heady unlike anything else. He swallowed it all, licking his lips. Drawing back, he took in all of the trembling form before him, the hand across the brunet’s mouth, chest still heaving deeply but slowly for breath, skin glistening with sweat. Hakkai’s green eyes were open only a crack, mouth open against his hand. Gojyo crept up the other’s body, kissing along his stomach, chest, neck; he rested a hand on his quivering stomach as he kissed him deeply.

“How’s that?” Gojyo whispered, as if speaking would break the moment. Green eyes slid closed. The brunet buried his face in Gojyo’s neck, arms and legs jerking lightly with exhaustion as he curled on his side into Gojyo’s body. “Think you can sleep now?” the redhead kissed his temple and nuzzled his hair. Hakkai nodded sleepily, and sighed. Gojyo covered them over with the blanket after Hakkai’s breath evened out with sleep. He took a deep breath.

Damn, he thought, observing that Hakkai was firmly wrapped about him. I could use a smoke. He shifted his head so his neck didn’t hurt and closed his eyes with a last sigh.

 

Hakkai woke just as the sun touched over the horizon. In the pale blue-pink twilight his eyes fell on Gojyo. His hair spilled across the pillow and his face. The usually grinning mouth, laughing red eyes, and lively face was all still and dreamlike in his sleep. The scars smoothed, seemed softer; his face was boyish and handsome. Hakkai touched the scars and stroked his cheek. Gojyo’s nose wrinkled, face scrunching at the touch. The brunet smiled at the sweetness of that sight. He sighed as the redhead stretched his arm over his head and his face returned to its dreamlike smoothness. Hakkai sighed again. _Start the day_ , he thought and turned over to get up.


	4. Daydreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo daydreams of the things he wants to do to make Hakkai wild in bed...

Gojyo woke from a pleasant but frustrating dream. He yawned and shifted, then rolled on his stomach. He groaned when his morning wood pressed into the mattress. He sighed in frustration and buried his face in the pillow. He growled softly as the husky scent of Hakkai’s hair and dried sweat filled his nose from the pillow. He couldn’t help but let his hips undulate against the mattress, the friction of pants and mattress delicious to his need. He moaned as he continued to hump the bed, recalling the beautiful expressions Hakkai had had on his face the night before.

It wasn’t enough for Gojyo, he growled again and rolled to stroke himself. He already knew just jerking off wouldn’t do it this time. He needed more, but... Gojyo opened his eyes and looked around the room. For a moment panic bubbled in his chest. Wasn’t this his room? All the rooms looked so much alike, he wasn’t sure. Did last night not happen? Was it his fantasies again? When he sat up and spotted Hakkai’s sash not far away he sighed. Letting the sigh deflate him, he felt his cock throb. Gods, he wanted Hakkai _bad_. In the dream he’d had, he took Hakkai for the first time. He’d only ever been gentle with the other man; afraid going to the next step would scare him away.

He enjoys my fingers.. Was the sinister thought drifting in his mind, he’ll beg for more from you, eventually. Gojyo gasped and nearly doubled with pain from his cock. The thought of Hakkai begging him to fuck him was...

“Shower... need a shower...” he growled as he also thought of smoking a cigarette, too. He shook his head and stood, groaning at the painfully tight pants on his erection. The red head picked up Hakkai’s sash and took a deep breath of the man’s scent. He released a sigh of pleasure and returned the sash to its place.

Shower first, he thought in regard to his painfully tight crouch. He opened the door in time to find Hakkai whose hand was on the handle. The brunet recovered from his surprise with a pleasant smile.

“You’re awake, Gojyo,” he stepped in and set a tray of food aside, “I brought you food, since you’ve slept to the end of breakfast.”

Gojyo grinned in his normal mischievous way before reaching past Hakkai to shut the door. He pushed him back against the door to claim Hakkai’s mouth before he could speak. Gojyo felt relief loosen his chest when Hakkai, surprised as he was, kissed back. Gojyo released the kiss after a breath taking moment. Hakkai’s lips quirked gently into a smile.

“My, that was an enthusiastic good morning,” he said in his usually cheerful tone. Gojyo just chuckled, even though that smile made him want to take the brunet right then and there.

“More than you know,” he replied, vaguely indicating the hard tent pressing the front of his pants. He slipped past Hakkai then and opened the door. As he exited he looked over his shoulder with an unconsciously seductive look on his face. “I need to relax a little first. I’m going to take a shower. Before I eat.. See ya, ‘Kai..” His eyes swept Hakkai’s body before he swayed through the doorway and closed it. He dared to use the nickname he’s always wanted to call him. It seemed so intimate to call him that, but he dared to do it, just once, because they were on the cusp of a blooming relationship. He hoped, or a withering friendship he risked to lose. He wanted to have something more with Hakkai..

He stripped down once at the showers, and turned on the hard spray to hot. Hot enough that his skin prickled and stung at first. With a sigh, he let his head lull forward and the heavy spray engulf his head. He stayed that way for a long moment, the sound of the water pounding out all other senses.

The only down side to this wonderfully hot shower was that heat, it engorged his cock, made it more painful and in need of attention, and left him panting slightly with the pain. Gojyo reached blindly for the bar of soap he knew was in front of him and started lathering at his chest. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

His hands moved sensually over his chest, fingers brushing his nipples lightly. Felt good, but he didn’t get much from playing with his own. Now if Hakkai was.... that thought and the image that followed made him shiver as his fingers brushed a nipple again.

“Hnn..” Yep, that helped, Hakkai’s hands on him would get him off. Too bad there wasn’t a likely chance that Hakkai would come in and join him. His soapy hands covered the rest of his body, coming finally to the center of his problems. He peeked down at his problem. Gojyo’s erection stared up at him with an angry red shade. Imagining Hakkai’s mouth on him made Gojyo moan in pain. He lathered the entirety of his length, grunting at the sensation. He leaned against the wall of the shower and began stroking himself in earnest, intent to get off this time. With the hot water washing over him he could easily imagine it was Hakkai’s hot mouth on him. That was something Hakkai had only done once to him so far in the time they have shared pleasure. He braced his hand on the wall in front of him and increased the jerking of his hand. He used that image, something he wished desperately would happen again because the first time had been better than he could have imagined, and a second time would have been the best.. He bit his lip to stifle his own noise as he squeezed himself and let out a shallow breath.

An even more guilty fantasy he wanted was to bend the brunet over, giving him more pleasure than ever before. Gojyo groaned, feeling his orgasm build on that thought. Hakkai spread out before him, the redhead’s cock buried to the hilt deep within his tight heat, moaning his name. Gojyo moaned in turn and couldn’t stop a couple more that escaped as his orgasm hit him. His hips jerked as he still milked himself of his orgasm, shuddering with the sensation. The redhead panted; glad for the walls he leaned on as he dunked his head under his spray again to rinse his body. He cooled his the water some to cool his heated skin and sighed. He tilted his head back, letting his mind drift out into space and into a light snooze. He didn’t even notice he’d drifted off.

He was so deep in the snooze, in fact, that hands grasping his shoulders pulled him back to wakefulness all at once. The water was off, and when he opened his eyes he was staring into wide green eyes full of concern.

“Sorry,” he grinned, laughing. “Guess that was a pretty good shower!”

Hakkai relaxed, sighing with a rye look. “I’m sure.” He turned to get him the towel that was hanging on the wall just out of his reach. Gojyo stopped him in mid turn. When Hakkai turned back questioningly, Gojyo kissed him gently. He sighed contently as he was kissed back.

“ ‘Kai...” Gojyo looked him in the eye. To his surprise Hakkai smiled and tossed the towel over his red hair, rubbing the moisture from it. Gojyo growled a soft protest but didn’t stop him, smiling nonetheless.

“Come on, you know Sanzo, he’ll have his ass in overdrive to be out of here soon...” Gojyo muttered and slipped past Hakkai, getting dressed.

“You are right, I’m afraid,” Hakkai sighed in his way. Gojyo smiled. He loved that about the brunet. He turned, shirt dangling from his fingers, to kiss Hakkai again. He returned it with a smile.

 

The rest of the day was a typical day among the Sanzo-ikkou. It seemed there would be another night in the open. Hakkai has stopped jeep and suggested that they camp at the little lake they were close to since, from that lake, it would be another full day to the next village as it was.


	5. Shenanigans in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They camp by a lake! 'Kai and Gojyo find some time to share in shenanigans alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So I realize by now, as I'm mass posting these chapters one right after another...
> 
> This thing is cheesy. I just hope, if anyone makes it this far, that its been a good and enjoyable cheesy ride. 
> 
> Kudos and criticism are always welcome. <3

They were camped along the side of the lake, where they all took a swim for once. Sanzo waded in the shallows, not terribly excited about it all. Goku, however, was enjoying himself quite a bit in the almost cold waters. Gojyo swam out into the deep waters where it was colder for exercise. Hakkai watched him for a bit but instead of going in for a swim right off, he walked along the shore for a while.

He found himself a little outlet where there was hidden a small waterfall. It wasn’t much taller than ten feet, which meant the pool was pretty still. Here was where he stripped down to nothing and slipped into the water. There he let the water of the fall pound over his head and shoulders, chilling himself but enjoying it all the same. He needed time to think.

The subject of whom he needed to think about was simple: Gojyo. Thinking about him, however, was not the simple part. He took a deep breath and floated out into the middle of the waterfall pool. His skin was so cold by now it started to sting.

Gojyo. He wanted more of him, he could feel it in his heart and in his desire. He wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone before. Except Kannan. He took several more deep breaths and let them shudder from his lungs. He was afraid to say it, but he knew it to be truer than words could say. He loved Gojyo. He was everything Hakkai was not; everything he could never be. And he loved him dearly. He left a giddy flutter in his chest whenever Gojyo kissed him, or they shared pleasure together. But now there was something that scared him. What if Gojyo didn’t want all of him? The redhead hadn’t taken their pleasure together any further since the beginning. Hakkai was afraid that meant that he only wanted to get off and the brunet was a plaything.

What if his true -- Hakkai’s train of though was halted with a loud splash and wave of water that swamped him. His head broke the surface, leaving him sputtering water and taking lungfuls of air.

Panic made Hakkai’s mind race when hands closed over his ankles and pulled him under. He fought the hands until his eyes took in the grin on that wicked face that closed in on his beneath the water. It was Gojyo, and he was kissing Hakkai deeply as bubbles rose, tickling their noses and cheeks. Hakkai kissed him back, heart pounding still from the scare. Gojyo entangled their bodies; holding Hakkai with his strong, gentle arms. They shared Gojyo’s air, he being the one with better lung capacity for this kind of thing. Hakkai clung to him as they moved against each other below the surface.

When they did break the surface Gojyo pulled him through the waterfall and into the hidden alcove there.

“Gojyo..” Hakkai started, disapprovingly, probably for sneaking up on him. Gojyo broke off the scolding before it began with a chuckle and kissed him again.

“I couldn’t help it, you looked so tempting, and so vulnerable, floating there naked like that...” Gojyo said when they finally broke the kiss. He stopped him from speaking again by saying, “This is a once in a lifetime moment, here, don’t waste it..!”

They kissed heatedly again, his skin tingling with cold where Gojyo’s warmer skin caressed him all over. The brunet moaned into their kiss, pressing closer to Gojyo’s heat. It was obvious that even their kisses were arousing Hakkai. He was like a moth to flame, entranced by it, he needed it to survive. Gojyo drew him to the rock wall of the alcove and shimmied on to a damp, moss slick rock, pulling Hakkai up to straddle him. The redhead smiled as they shared an intense series of kisses, writhing together for more friction and body contact.

Hakkai wanted him, and now was his chance; speak now, or lose the nerve forever. He pulled from the kisses, sitting up on Gojyo’s hips to look down at him with intense lusty green eyes.

“Gojyo... before we continue.. I want to talk to you first...” Gojyo’s lusty grin quelled a little curiosity raising one of his brows.

Gojyo’s mind raced. Was this it? Was he going to refuse him? “Yeah, I...uh wanted to talk to you, too..”

Now was Hakkai’s turn to get worried. There was a long pause where worried green eyes gazed into confused red.

“Gojyo--”

“ ‘Kai--”

They started at the same time, both stopping suddenly.

“Do you--”

“Can I--”

Neither Could decide when to talk or listen, both too scared of what the other had to say. Then, out of frustration, not knowing what else to do...

“I love you!”

“I love you!”

Their voice formed the three words at the same time, intoned the same way. They both gasped and grinned at the other, then laughed together. When their laughter slowed, Hakkai blushed, and Gojyo spoke first this time.

“I love you, ‘Kai...” he reached up to caress his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the hand.

“I love you, too, Gojyo...” Hakkai leaned down and kissed him, hard and passionate. Gojyo moaned into the kiss, getting a moan in response. Whatever they ere going to say, was forgotten. The statement they’d already shared quelled the others’ fears, at least for now. Gojyo and Hakkai needed no other words.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, moving over familiar places they knew the other liked. Gojyo had Hakkai mewling against his jaw, wanting more. The redhead had plans for them, plans they both would enjoy. He sat up with Hakkai still straddling him, their erections rubbing one another as he moved. He moaned softly at the pleading Hakkai gave him. He lifted the brunet up onto his knees, over his thighs. Like this, Gojyo dipped his wicked mouth to lick and nip down from the scar of his stomach to catch Hakkai’s hardened cock. The brunet clung to Gojyo’s shoulders, nails leaving red crescents as his hips twitched forward for more of the redhead’s mouth.

Gojyo’s hands moved across the other’s torso, tweaking both nipples as they went. Hakkai writhed and moaned at that. He shivered at the wonderful sensations, but turned to get Gojyo as well. He reached down the redhead’s chest and massaged both dusky nipples with his thumbs. Gojyo moaned around Hakkai’s cock, giving the other unexpected pleasure. When Hakkai felt Gojyo’s questing fingers ring his entrance he pressed toward them. Gojyo groaned in response and pushed a finger in. Hakkai squirmed on the finger, trying to silently convey that he wanted more than those wicked fingers inside him. For now, Gojyo only fingered him, adding a second to thrust them in and out of him quickly. Hakkai’s back arched, pushing against the delicious friction inside him. Gojyo’s head bobbed as he sucked on the brunet’s cock masterfully. He brought him close to orgasm and pushed another finger into him, something he’d not dared to do until then in preparation for more. Hakkai felt the extra intrusion with a giddy flutter in the pit of his stomach, moaning louder with the stretch and the increased friction. Those fingers moving inside of him so good he thought he’d lose himself soon.

“M-More...! Gojyo--More!” he gasped and moaned breathlessly impaling himself vigorously on the fingers. The redhead increased the pace on Hakkai’s cock, fingers stabbing for his prostate.

“Ah!!” Hakkai’s head fell forward as his orgasm blasted through him like the waterfall. Gojyo kissed up from the scar on his lover’s belly till Hakkai kissed him fiercely. The brunet slid down still he stood before Gojyo, panting and looking up through his hair into his red eyes with a hungry passion. He descended on Gojyo’s torso with licks, nips, and kisses down his hip. Gojyo shuddered at Hakkai’s tongue lapping gingerly at the curve of his hip. There he bit down firmly. Hakkai knew Gojyo was sensitive there, he smirked to himself.

“Hn! Fuck, Hakkai,” he hissed, pleasure-pain shuddering through him.

“My turn,” he chuckled and licked up the bottom of the redhead’s shaft. Hakkai took him in his mouth for the second time ever, sucking the tip. Gojyo’s head lulled back with the sensation. He loved seeing Hakkai sucking him, but even more was the feel of him pleasuring him so willingly. He gently rocked his hips, Hakkai moving in counter point to him.

“Yes... ‘Kai...its good..” he moaned encouragement to him, hands threading through his chestnut hair. Hakkai sucked harder, bobbing his head a bit more. He elicited more moans and shudders from him, before pulling away at last. Hakkai surged to his feet, kissing Gojyo fiercely again. He pushed him back to straddle him once more.

“Gojyo.” His name said so commandingly made the redhead look at him carefully.

“Yes?” he replied, tentatively. He felt his erection twitch painfully in anticipation. Without another word, Hakkai lifted himself to the tip of Gojyo’s proudly standing cock and lowered himself on it.

Gojyo’s hands went to Hakkai’s hips to support him, forcing himself not to thrust into him. His eyes were on Hakkai’s face, looking for any sign of pain. What he saw was an open-mouthed Hakkai, eyes shut in apparent ecstasy as he pushed down further on Gojyo’s cock. Hakkai in fact was so overwhelmed by the sheer feeling of being stretched that much that he couldn’t make a sound. All senses were on the feel of Gojyo finally filling him. Gojyo pushed up the rest of the way, receiving a broken gasp from the other.

“Okay?” Gojyo whispered in his ear; the brunet nodded once. And with that one nod he lifted his lover in his arms and thrust into him powerfully. A moan of pure pleasure finally broke from Hakkai’s paralyzed throat, his hands tightening on Gojyo’s shoulders.

They wasted no time in setting up a vigorous pace, rocking against each other quickly. The brunet moved in counterpoint that made their lovemaking almost violent as he thrust himself on Gojyo’s cock. Their moans bounced off the alcove walls, contained only by the roar of the waterfall.

Gojyo reached between them, grasping Hakkai’s bobbing erection and pumping him with their pounding pace.

This pace brought them to their climax almost too quickly. Gojyo sat up with Hakkai, still thrusting into him. When they came at the same time their moans crescendoed together into one sound, then lapsed into soft whimpers and pants. Hakkai clung tightly to Gojyo and Gojyo to him, still buried deep within. The redhead ran his hands through Hakkai’s sweat damp hair and stroked his quivering back. Finally, Hakkai lifted his heavy head to touch foreheads with Gojyo. Sated green eyes stared dreamily into softly smoldering red eyes.

“Gods, ‘Kai...” the redhead whispered and kissed him sloppily. The brunet returned the kiss just as sloppily. He held him a little tighter. “You’re trembling...”

“Hmm.. Gojyo...” he said back at last. “I love you...”

Gojyo smiled and buried his face in Hakkai’s neck, “I love you too, ‘Kai..”

“I like that...” he whispered, “That nickname..”

“I’m glad,” the redhead whispered and sighed.

They stayed just like that until the sunset on the other side of the waterfall turned to darkness. Gojyo slowly lay back on the cool stone. The brunet sat up with Gojyo’s placid cock still in him. Just feeling Gojyo in him made him semi-hard again. He move up, moaning as Gojyo slid out of him at last. The brunet kissed Gojyo, whimpering into it softly. He rested a hand on his lover’s chest, semi-hard erection rubbing lightly against his stomach.

“My we are eager today..” Gojyo muttered against Hakkai’s lips, a hand moving to stroke Hakkai’s reawakened cock.

“I’ve waited for that since I first slipped into your sleeping bag.” Hakkai admitted, blushing softly at the confession. Gojyo only smiled and kissed him eagerly.

“So I see.” The redhead nuzzled his lover’s ear. “Again?” He emphasized the question by squeezing his cock. Hakkai mewled in response.

“Please.”

Gojyo took him in his arms and scooted off the rock. He leaned Hakkai against an upward sloping rock wall of the alcove, letting him wrap his legs around his hips. The redhead rubbed their erections together until the brunet writhed impatiently.

Gojyo pushed into him slowly, sucking in a slow breath at how Hakkai’s inner heat seemed to devour him whole. Hakkai clung to him tightly, letting Gojyo set their pace this time. The redhead moved slow, thrusting firmly and leaned in to Hakkai’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth to torture it. Hakkai leaned into the torture just as he reached a hand down to his cock that rubbed against his lover’s stomach, leaking pre-cum. They both moaned at the sight of Hakkai stroking his own erection as he pushed against Gojyo’s thrusts.

Gojyo kissed up to Hakkai’s neck and started sucking below his ear.

“Mmm..” Hakkai tilted his head to let him suck on his neck more. Gojyo started thrusting faster, making the brunet moan in approval. They were both close, and the slow pace wasn’t enough.

Hakkai pumped himself earnestly, moaning his lover’s name. He clenched tightly suddenly around Gojyo’s cock who moaned as he pounded harder into his lover. The brunet came with a soft cry, clinging to Gojyo. The redhead continued to thrust into his lover until he came.

“Ah...‘Kai...!” he grunted when he came deep inside of Hakkai. He sank down with Hakkai in his arms till they sat together at the edge of the water. This time Gojyo pulled out of him, making Hakkai groan softly. He cradled his lover, nuzzling his neck. They stayed like that for a bit.

At last, Gojyo sighed and shifted under Hakkai.

“Something wrong?” Hakkai raised his head, concern in his eyes. Gojyo smiled, typical Hakkai, worrying at times like this.

“Nah, just feels good to finally know your mine...” Hakkai blushed but smiled a little at that. “And I wish I had a cigarette,” he added as an after thought. Hakkai stared at him, then laughed. Gojyo laughed with him.

“So, ready to head back?”

Gojyo looked at the water, remember how cold it was. He sighed. “It’s better now that never. Still cold...”

Hakkai chuckled and got up, slipping into the cold water. Gojyo came after him with a shiver.

“Dammit! Cold!” he muttered, making Hakkai laugh again. They made it back with little wonder from the others as to there they were. Sanzo squinted at them as Goku asked where they’d been.

“Just swimming, I raced Hakkai out into the lake and back. Needless to say,” he gave a carefree shrug and a little smug smirk that made Hakkai grin, “I won, as usual.”

 

There wasn’t much said after that, they discussed traveling for the next day and how far they were from the next village.

One by one they each went to bed. Hakkai was last. He looked at his sleeping bag beside Gojyo’s. It seemed so lonely without Gojyo _in_ it. But there wasn’t a lot to do about that. He slid into the sleeping bag, lying on his back like usual. There was a long silence when the brunet thought sleep might not come to him. A hand touched his elbow. He turned to look at Gojyo who leaned into kiss him sweetly.

“Love you, ‘Kai.”

“I love you, Gojyo,” he whispered back. Gojyo settled back down for sleep but took one of Hakkai’s hands in his and held it firmly, fingers laced together.

“Goodnight..”

“Night, ‘Kai.” Gojyo’s voice drifted, he was clearly slipping back into sleep. Hakkai shifted and closed his eyes at last. Sleep didn’t elude him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Cheeeeeesy. But Im not sorry.


	6. Sexy and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Gojyo wants a more dangerous element in bed... Something about little silver...ear clips... Will he persuade his lover to try it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Cheesy. Cheesy. Cheesy. Still kinda hot. Are you still enjoying yourself? Maybe? I hope so.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and criticism are always welcome. <3

The village they reached the next day was quiet and uneventful. There seemed to be no problems there as far as the Sanzo-ikkou could see. They stayed for the night and left out the next day, all of them in relatively good moods. Gojyo played cards with Goku, Sanzo was quiet, but in a better mood than usual, Hakkai had a cheerful smirk on his face since everyone else wasn’t angry or upset.

 

They next village they reached was more of a small town and quite prosper, bustling more than most they’ve ever come across in the past. The Sanzo-ikkou was in high spirits that night, having already been feeling good in the first place. The people moving about and working with determined smiles on their faces added to the whole.

They came to the inn with a wonderful evening planned: a nice meal at a big steakhouse. They had to share rooms, which was fine with everybody. Hakkai and Gojyo in one with Goku and Sanzo in the other. For once, Goku didn’t want to share a room with Gojyo, saying he was so dull lately. That was fine with Hakkai and Gojyo.

They went to their room to prepare for their dinner. When they entered the room, Gojyo flopped on to the single bed and let out a loud sigh.

“I’m just glad we don’t have to deal with the monkey tonight,” Gojyo said with good humor for once. “He’ll be gassy tonight after a big meal like Sanzo planned.” Hakkai went to the window and opened it wide to the cool air.

“You’re happy to a room with me, are you not?” he chuckled in reply. Gojyo slid his arms around him suddenly, startling the brunet.

“Yes,” he said, voice soft and smooth as he kissed his lover’s neck. “Of course.” Hakkai turned and smiled into the kiss waiting for him.

“ ‘Kai, I want to talk to you about something..” the redhead said, suddenly serious. Hakkai’s brows furrowed in confusion and concern. Gojyo hardly ever sounded so serious. “I...” he seemed grasping for words of whatever he was trying to say. “It’s about you...your..” He touched his lover’s left ear, gently brushing the silver clips that made his power limiters.

“M-My true self, you mean?” His voice wasn’t steady, just a little apprehensive now. When Gojyo nodded a nervous sweat tingling down his back and anxiety made him worry.

“I just wanted to, uh..” he still fumbled with words, shifting nervously. How did you say that you wanted to see something that terrified his lover? To touch that “true side” of his lover just once... “I wanted to know if you would-”

His hesitation was broken by a loud, obnoxious knocking on the door.

“Come on, guy! I’m hungry!” That was Goku, and the softer voice, Sanzo. “Oi, Gojyo, Hakkai, hurry up.”

Gojyo sighed, face flushing. He took a breath and whispered it all out as fast as he could, “I wondered-if-you-would-let-me-see-your-full-form-because-I-I-.. I’ll talk more about it later..” He hurried for the door, Hakkai following automatically. He was at a lost for words at what he could make out of what Gojyo had hurried to say.

 

Most of them did enjoy the dinner. For one there was enough food that Goku and Gojyo didn’t fight too much, Sanzo was mostly quiet, not having to hit either of the two big eaters for fighting over food. He enjoyed sake instead of beer tonight, as well. It was pleasant, but Hakkai was disquieted by what Gojyo had said. Was he asking to see it to see if he could stand it? Or to see it so he’d never have to see it again? He was afraid that Gojyo couldn’t love that side of him.

Hakkai finished his food quickly and excused himself. “Where are you going, Hakkai?” Sanzo asked as he lit up a cigarette.

“I want to go for a walk before it gets too dark.. I feel like a little fresh air..” He smiled in his disarming way and left, weaving through the tables and people. Sanzo raised his brows but said nothing.

Gojyo noticed Hakkai’s mood. He wondered if it was his fault. Did his true form scare him that much? Or was it something else? He sighed around his cigarette but waited to go after him till after they ate.

 

He looked around the town before returning to the inn in hopes that he could catch him walking and talk to him. He hadn’t found him. That’s because he was already there at the inn. The redhead found Hakkai sitting on the bed.

“Hakkai?” he came over after the door was closed. The brunet had one knee drawn up to his chest, back to the wall.

“Yes?” came the soft prompt. Dark green eyes looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Gojyo sounded genuinely concerned, which made the brunet feel a little better. The redhead heard him sigh and shift. Then, he slid off the edge of the bed, and kissed Gojyo a hand going to his eyes and covering them. He was backed up until his back was to a wall.

Gojyo’s hands went to Hakkai’s waist, resting lightly there, as he was kissed thoroughly and still held blindfolded. “Gojyo.” Hakkai’s voice wavered softly. “Do you .. trust me?” He could feel the muscles in Gojyo’s neck twitch as he cocked his head slightly. He thought about just blurting “of course!” like his reaction would have been, because he did trust Hakkai. But the quiver of uncertainty struck a cord in him that said this kind of trust went deeper than friendship or companionship.

“Yes, Hakkai, I trust you,” he said, voice surprisingly soft and deep. Gojyo shivered when he felt a sudden shift in the feeling of the room. Tiny prickles of energy danced across his skin where they touched, a soft tickling sensation.

“Gojyo...” Hakkai’s voice sounded slightly less composed or smooth than he’s ever heard it be. He didn’t fight him, and he didn’t try to see him. He had a feeling of what was going on now. “Do you still trust me like this?” Before he could answer, Hakkai kissed him again. The redhead noted with a prickle of apprehension on the back of his neck, that his tongue met sharper canines in Hakkai’s mouth, and longer nails that brushed his temple and eyebrow. Nervously, he kissed Hakkai back, thumbs massaging the skin of his lover’s hips. He found that even in a potentially dangerous situation he was getting aroused by even just the simple kisses Hakkai gave him.

Well, said the back of his mind not caught in the moment, you were wanting this... Hakkai pulled back before he got carried away and took in Gojyo’s reaction. His hands were still on him; the skin of his face and neck was flushed red. He looked down and felt a surge of giddiness at the start of a tent in Gojyo’s pants. The youkai that was awakened in him urged inside for him to take Gojyo, claim him permanently. He gasped at the urge and fought it just a little longer.

“ ‘Kai?” he massaged his skin under his hands a little more, trying to reassure him. “Let me.. see you..” Hakkai hesitated, but in the end drew his hand away and shifted self-consciously. Gojyo immediately noted the lack of only one silver power limiter was not present. He’s never seen this side of Hakkai so clearly as he did now. His hair was slightly darker as was his skin; his hair was longer, and flared wildly, his skin was a darker olive shade. The tickling sensation on his hands was the appearance and movement of the tiny vine-like markings that was uniquely him. He looked into his eyes and felt a stunning rush run through him at the smoldering emotions he saw there. They were bright emerald, slitted, and giving him the most intense stare he’d ever received.

The redhead’s knees felt weak under that stare. He raised his hands to Hakkai’s face, cupping his cheeks and stroking his jaw. “ ‘Kai,” he sighed as if he’d discovered a miracle. “I trust you, ‘Kai, even like this, I do. Even without them all I’d trust you.”

Relief flooded those intense eyes and Gojyo relaxed a little, too. Gojyo grinned and pulled Hakkai’s face close, and they kissed passionately. Hakkai was a little more aggressive like this, a soft growl in his throat as they kissed. He ground their hips together and moved to the redhead’s neck, biting the skin there.

“Hn.. ‘Kai,” he moaned, grinning back. He wondered how interesting this could get, with an aggressive Hakkai on him. They were close to naked, practically ripping each other’s clothes off when Gojyo felt that tickling sensation of the movement of Hakkai’s vines ghosting over his skin and doubling around. The redhead liked the feel, running his hand through the brunet’s hair. His fingers brushed the remaining two power limiters on his ear, thinking of taking them off too, to get the whole beast lurking inside Hakkai. But the brunet jerked his head away, shaking it at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Gojyo,” he insisted, lowering his eyes. “I don’t know what I could do like that...”

“I know, ‘Kai. But I want to see you, all of you. I want to know that I can see you like that. I don’t want there to be problems between us.” He reached for the silver clips again. “It’s okay, Hakkai. I want this.” When Hakkai didn’t pull away he slowly slipped the cuffs off. “I want you, all of you,” he repeated again, making sure he understood.

For a moment it felt as if the room was full of static energy. His skin prickled where they touched. The vines moved more consciously over his skin. Hakkai looked much the same but the tapering point of his ears was full and prominent, canines almost completely visible. His hair was even longer than before, and much more wild. Energy played over his skin where the vines where. A soft growl drew his eyes to those intense emeralds and the unamused scowl he wore.

“I love you this way, too, ‘Kai,” Gojyo said, leaning into him. Now there was a strong, distinct scent the redhead could smell as if it wafted from Hakkai’s skin. It smelled sweet and spicy; of ivy, it made Gojyo shiver appreciatively. A clawed hand brushed the redhead’s cheek, cupping it to draw him into a bruising kiss. Hakkai moved against him like a sensuous cat, eliciting friction to both of them. A chill of fear and excitement worked down his spine as Hakkai let out a feral growl into their nearly violent kisses. The vines constricted around Gojyo’s limbs; the brunet ran his hands down the redhead’s body. The vines spanned the wall behind him, gripping the wall to anchor him from movement.

“But I am in control this time, Gojyo,” The brunet youkai whispered with a feral purr into his ear and licked and bit his way to the other’s collarbone. Wicked eyes watched his expression as he bit down hard around the soft tissue of his collarbone.

Gojyo gave an excited shout, hissing as the other’s tongue played over the pained flesh trapped between sharp teeth. A flush swept Gojyo’s body immediately in response to the bite, arousing him more than ever. He could feel himself bleeding into Hakkai’s mouth and the youkai lapped it up slowly.

“Gods, ‘Kai,” he panted, head rolled back against the wall. Glad for the restraint as he was to not fall, he wished he could touch Hakkai now, too. He knew he was into kink, biting and nails, but he started to wonder what else he’d enjoy; especially from this sensuous creature that had him pinned to a wall. “I’m completely okay with letting you be in control,” he grinned wickedly, “Do your worst...”

He received a deep, rumbling chuckle for that. Hakkai trailed his tongue down to one nipple and sucked it ruthlessly, making Gojyo moan for him. He gasped and arched his back into the sensation when Hakkai bit down gently but hard enough it might bruise. The redhead strained against his restraints, pushing his hips toward Hakkai in an attempt to get any kind of friction he could. He whimpered softly when the restraints proved to not move but a few centimeters.

Hakkai saw this but didn’t take pity on him, yet. He continued down his restrained lover’s body leaving lovely red marks with teeth and nails. As he drew closer to Gojyo’s apparent need he could taste a light hint of salt, Gojyo began to sweat with the anticipation and frustration. The brunet took a long moment to visit Gojyo’s hips where he knew the redhead couldn’t stand it anymore. Panting turned to whimpers and growls of frustration; Gojyo’s head bowed over his chest to watch the erotic path Hakkai led down his body.

When Gojyo felt vines move down his back and between his legs he groaned his lover’s name, trembling.

“Please.. ‘Kai... this is maddening...!” h muttered, face red. He could hear the whining plea in his voice. But dammit he wanted more!

Those emerald eyes flashed up at him with a wicked gleam and he moved finally towards he painful erection. Gojyo almost moaned in anticipation as he paused, hovering over his proudly standing cock. Gojyo’s heart almost stopped as he drew so closed to it. Hakkai blew gently on the head, making it jump with the stimulation, kissed the tip lightly, and moved down past it to his spread thighs. He chuckled warmly at the growl that issued from Gojyo’s throat.

“That’s just torture, ‘Kai!” he nearly shouted. His voice dropped to a mutter, “Come on...please..!”

“I don’t believe,” he replied with a pause that was taken for the vines to shift and thrust deep into Gojyo’s unprepared ass. He gasped and tensed as Hakkai continued, “that you have any say in the situation.”

Gojyo was trembling hard, he relaxed slowly. The vines hadn’t hurt, nor had they gone in dry. The redhead was no virgin to taking pleasure; he’d just never had such a sadistic lover. Hakkai kissed down one thigh, biting into the tender flesh there. He continued and did the same on the other thigh, leaving him grunting in pleasure-pain at the feeling of that tongue lapping up his blood as it ran down his legs. Gojyo found himself twitching against the vines that moved inside him. They expanded, stretching him and spreading the strongly scented ivy that slicked their passage. The sensations where the slickness spread tingling lightly, making him more sensitive where Hakkai’s hands caressed him. The brunet took some of the ivy in his hand and rubbed it down Gojyo’s shaft. He could tell when the substance began affecting Gojyo’s flesh by the whimpering that worked from his throat. Gojyo didn’t want to resort to begging even more, but he was willing to start now to get more from this torturous experience. The hand that stroked his tingling cock moved languidly just in time with the vines he willed to move inside him, angling suddenly to hit his prostate.

The moan that drew from the redhead was long and ragged, his head fell forward and he let his body spasm into the pleasure.

“So close.. ‘Kai...please..” he muttered between breaths. He felt a pang at first at having to beg, but he wanted to cum, and he wanted Hakkai to make him cum.

“What was that? I could.. barely hear you..” Hakkai teased in an unusual drawl he’d never heard from him before. He punctuated the teasing with another thrust of snaking vines against his prostate.

“Aaah! Dammit, Hakkai!” he held back for a couple of seconds before letting out a defeated, ragged sigh. “Please make me cum...please!”

“Hmm...”Hakkai immediately took his lover’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard and moving his tongue along the vein in his shaft. Then, he bobbed his head and the vines thrust in unison into the redhead, expanding one more time. Gojyo stiffened, the beginning of a magnificent orgasm; Hakkai at that moment raked his nails down Gojyo’s lower back and ass.

With each wave of hot, blissful pleasure that hit Gojyo a loud, guttural moan came from him. His head hung against his chest, he watched as the brunet made a display of cleaning his lips and fingers of his lover’s spend.

Hakkai stood and ran his hands through Gojyo’s hair. The redhead moaned, enjoying the feeling of Hakkai’s hands massaging his scalp in the afterglow of orgasm.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Hakkai asked, a touch of his gentle side showing through the sensual beast.

“No, never, ‘Kai...” he took a breath, grinning, “That was hot and..and-and... sexy!”

Hakkai gave him a toothy grin. “It’s about to get better..” The vines moved and let him relax from the position he’d been held to the wall in. He let himself slump against Hakkai’s frame, feeling boneless and numb. The brunet took him up in his arms and laid him out on the bed. The redhead leaned up to meet the kisses the youkai assaulted him with. Clawed fingers sank into his tingling, sensitive heat, making him moan pathetically as his cock came back to life slowly.

“Oh... ah--‘Kai!” Hakkai moaned at the tone of pleading in Gojyo’s voice and at last sank his own hard length into the redhead. When he was fully and truly seated deep within him, Gojyo rocked his hips and clamped down hard at the same time. His lover growled and pulled out almost all the way then plunged back in, beginning a brutal pace that Gojyo fought to keep up with. He clung to the headboard to keep from bashing his head on it, legs around Hakkai’s waist. Claw-like nails dug into his hip and left furrows of angry red down his chest. All he did was ride with it, the pain and pleasure mixing into an intoxicating sensation that threatened to swamp him. Blood ran from some of the marks, the sight of Hakkai licking his own blood from his fingers made his breath pitch with moans.

Hakkai bent forward, hips pounding into his writhing lover as he lapped up more of Gojyo’s blood. The redhead arched his back for more of Hakkai’s mouth. The brunet seized the opportunity to latch onto Gojyo’s collarbone.

Gojyo nearly screamed and stars danced behind his eyes, blackness and overwhelming pleasure mixed with pain washed over him. When Hakkai came he moaned and nuzzled Gojyo’s trembling neck, still twitching his hips in and out of him in little thrusts that drew more pleasure from them both. The redhead was whimpering soft and incoherently as Hakkai pulled out.

He recovered the power limiters, returning to sit on the edge of the bed as he refastened them to his ear. The power and lustful energy ebbed, his ears rounded, skin lightened, teeth dulled. The sinful vines disappeared. He sighed; feeling drained suddenly and leaned over Gojyo who was sprawled across the bed still panting lightly. Blood, sweat and their essence mingled in various places across his torso. Hakkai caressed his cheek worriedly; maybe he’d done too much...? He touched his forehead to the redhead’s.

“Gojyo? Are you okay?” Gojyo’s eyes fluttered at Hakkai’s voice. He opened dilated eyes, smiling at the sight of his lover’s face.

“ ‘Kai..” he shifted and took a breath, grinning broader, “That as amazing..”

Hakkai fidgeted giddily. “So I didn’t go too far?”

Gojyo shook his head, “No, but you damned well fucked me senseless, ‘Kai.” He smiled at that and reached out for the bedside table where his cigarettes were. Hakkai smiled in response and got the pack for him. “Thanks.” The redhead lit up and took a good long drag from it. Hakkai lay down beside him, graceless and tired. “That, again, was the best sex I think I’ve ever had...”

Hakkai chuckled at that and closed his eyes. “Me, too.” Sleep was pulling at him. To keep from drifting off yet, he turned on his side and looked at Gojyo. He reached out to the marks he’d left on his chest, intent on healing them. The warmth of his healing chi heated his palm. The redhead stopped him with a hand.

“Don’t heal them, at least not all of them,” he said, looking from Hakkai’s hand to his face, the cigarette dangling from his lips. “I’d like to have some marks still left by you.”

Hakkai healed them so they wouldn’t bleed, letting them scab over at the very least.

“There, that works,” Gojyo kissed him and pulled him into a full body embrace, pulling the blanket over them. “Love you, ‘Kai,” he whispered, kissing his temple and snuggling comfortably into him.

“I love you..” Hakkai was already falling asleep. But then, so was Gojyo.


End file.
